


Superfamily: Worthy

by HashtagSpideypool4Life



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fury is an asshole, M/M, No Smut, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter is an Idiot, Poor Peter, SHIELD, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, This is a re-post from my other account on Inkitt, switching pov's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagSpideypool4Life/pseuds/HashtagSpideypool4Life
Summary: Peter is a little ADHD. So, when he trips over Thor's hammer one too many times.... well, he gets a little angry.But this anger makes Peter do something rash. The Avengers and the Superhusbands have no choice but to admit that Peter is hiding something.On the flip side:When torn between continuing to be Spider-Man and letting his identity fall into the wrong hands, Peter turns to his family for help, They've never let him down before, any they aren't planning to now.





	1. Peter Stark

Is it bad that Peter hasn't told Dad (Tony) and Pop (Steve) that he's Spider-Man?

 

 

Probably. But, kinda a little late... especially since his Dad thinks Spider-Man is an idiotic amateur who’s going to get himself killed.

 

His words, not Peter's.

 

Right now, they're all playing Galaga. When Peter says  _they_ , he means the Avengers.

 

Yeah. The  _Avengers_  are playing Galaga. Well, minus Bruce. He’s in the lab. Maybe he doesn't like Galaga. Or maybe he just doesn’t like whatever the inside joke is.

 

Oh, yeah, apparently its some kind of inside joke. Something about a SHIELD agent playing it on duty when there was a threat of alien invasion?

 

Peter hopes the guy got fired.

 

Anyway, Peter hands his controller to Clint, and stands up. “I’m gonna go help Dr. Banner in the lab.” Peter is still uncomfortable calling him Bruce.

 

Peter's Dad looks up. “You sure, Peter?”

 

Peter nods. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

 

He walks out, and immediately trips over Thor’s hammer.

 

What. The. Actual. Heck. This is the  _third_ time  _today_. Peter picks it up, and walks back into the common room.

 

Everyone is now staring at him. Peter knows that there’s some  _‘rule’_  against lifting the hammer, but he doesn't care at this point. He has tripped over this hammer so much, its absolutely  _insane_.

 

Thor is glaring at Peter with a look of shock, anger, and confusion.

 

Peter drops the hammer on his lap. “Stop. Just stop. I cannot handle you leaving this  _everywhere_! I just can’t. I’m sorry, and I know that people aren’t supposed to lift the hammer, but I just can’t. Please, just quit leaving the hammer in the middle of the walkway.” Peter walks out, without waiting for Thor to kill him or whatever for picking the hammer up.

 

Besides, he's looking forward to working with Dr. Banner in the lab, and Peters pretty sure that might be difficult when he's dead.


	2. Tony Stark

Peter leaves, clearly in a hurry.

 

“Did he just pick up the hammer?” Tony asks, in awe.

 

Thor is in shock. Clint dropped his controller, and is just staring where Peter was a moment before. Steve is gawking at the hammer. Tony is pretty sure that Natasha is the only calm person in the room.

 

Oh, Tony? He’s trying to figure out how the fuck Peter is worthy.

 

“He picked up the hammer.” Steve whispers.

 

Thor picks it up. “It was not a trick. This  _is_  Mjolnir.”

 

Clint stands up, and locks eyes with Tony. “What is Peter not telling us?” He asks. “I mean, for some  _obscure_  reason, I’m doubting that a regular high-schooler can just pick it up. Ya know, seeing as Captain _freaking_ America can’t.”

 

Nat stands up next to Clint. “He doesn’t even know. He thinks there’s a rule about just not picking it up. He doesn’t know that it’s  _impossible_  to pick up.”

 

Tony nods. “So, the question is, are we going to tell him?”

 

“No!” Thor exclaims angrily.

 

“Of course!” Steve seems confused. “He has a right to know!”

 

“But, he’s clearly keeping secrets. We should find out what, first.” Clint points out.

 

“I agree with Clint.” Nat adds.

 

Tony frowns. “What  _are_  we going to do?” He wonders.

 

“My hammer. My choice.” Thor booms.

 

He  _does_  have a point.

 

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Lets at least find out what secret he’s keeping. Stark, with me. We have hacking to do.”

 

Tony obediently follows Natasha, all while Steve is stuttering. “But... he... what? We should tell him! Guys, he has a right to know!”

 

Tony sticks his head back in the room. “I agree with Steve, but I don’t want Natasha to murder me, so...”

 

As he’s apologizing, Nat drags him out of the room.


	3. Clint Barton

**THE NEXT DAY (Saturday):**

 

So, today is Saturday. And Clint's following, (or as Steve insists,  _stalking_ ) Peter. So far, he's done absolutely nothing suspicious.

 

 

But he  _does_  keep looking over his shoulder... like he knows that Clint is following him.

 

 

But how could he? Clint is a super-spy, and Peter a teenager. He should have no clue!

 

 

Well, Peter  _is_  hiding something... but what could be so big that he'd have start noticing every single detail so that no one would follow him and find it?

 

 

What is he, a freaking super villain?

 

 

Well, no. If he was a super villain, he'd never be able to lift the hammer.

 

 

But, he  _does_  keep looking over his shoulder every once in w while. After a few more minutes of this, he grabs his phone, and dials a number.

 

 

Of course  _Clint's_  phone rings. He switches it to vibrate, and ducks even farther out of Peter's range of sight, answering it. "Hello?" He asks.

 

 

"Clint. Someone's following me." Peter somehow managing to sound cool, calm, and collected.

 

 

How is he doing that? How can he hide his emotions that well?Wait, back to the problem at hand. What does Clint tell him? That it was a training exercise? That'd go over well!

 

 

Wait...

 

 

"Wow. You actually picked up pretty fast. Good job." Clint grins, pleased with the lie he thought up.

 

 

"Huh?" Peter asks.

 

 

"It was me. I was testing you. See, Cap kept insisting that you needed to be able to defend yourself and such, and so I decided to test you, and see if you would need training. Congrats! It only took you about thirty minutes to decide to call someone for help." The archer explains, lying with ease. It makes him feel sick, lying to Peter. But he has to know what the boy is up to.

 

 

"Oh." Peter breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good. I thought it was gonna be a super villain, or something." He laughs. "Wow. Stupid of me, huh?"

 

 

"What'd you mean?" Clint asks, genuinely confused. Why wouldn't it be a villain?

 

 

Peter hesitates. "I mean, why'd a villain go after me? All they'd do is annoy the Avengers, and that's not exactly a good insurance plan." Peter explains quickly. Too quickly.

 

 

Clint nods. "Yeah. Makes sense. I'm gonna head back now, tell Steve that he should quit stressing. Talk to you later?" The archer offers. 

 

 

"Sure! Yeah, talk to you later." Peter hangs up.

 

 

Clint sighs, bringing his phone down from his ear. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."


	4. Steve Rogers-Stark

Steve sighs. Why will no one listen to him?

 

Clint walks in, and plops next to him on the couch. "The kid's good. Didn't do anything noteworthy, and after thirty minutes of me following him, he called me and asked for help."

 

Steve sighs. "We should just tell him. And why can't we just ask what he's hiding?"

 

"Do you really think he'd tell us?" Clint raises an eyebrow..

 

"No." Rogers admit.

 

"My point exactly." Clint sighs. "Look, I like the kid, but really- he's hiding something. Something big."

 

Tony storms into the room, and sits on the couch, clearly angry. He turns on the TV. "Look at this!" He demands.

 

Its Spider-Man.  _Again_.

 

He blasts a web at a robber that he must've just stopped, but as he'd about to swing away in his typical fashion, the camera person runs up to him. "Spider-Man! Do you have a message for the public?"

 

Spider-Man seems caught off guard by this. "Er, no?" He answers, still seeming shocked.

 

A cop comes into view of the screen, holding a gun. "Spider-Man! Put your hands up!"

 

Spider-Man sighs. "And that's my cue to leave." He swings off, leaving a very angry and confused police officer behind.

 

Tony turns off the TV. "He's an idiot. For starters, if he  _went_ with the cops, he could clear his name!"

 

"He has a secret identity." Steve points out.

 

"Yeah! Which he shouldn't! Do you see any  _Avengers_  running around with one? Uh, no!" Tony shoots back.

 

"He's not an Avenger, though." Rogers reminds Tony.

 

Tony seems annoyed. "But-"

 

"Remember what happened when you told your secret identity?" Clint asks, taking the captains side. "Oh, yeah! Someone blew your house up!"

 

As Clint's finishing, Peter walks in, and plops down tiredly on the couch next to Tony.

 

"Spider-Man is an idiot." Tony mutters, crossing his arms.

 

Peter stiffens at that, but relaxes a moment later. "I don't think he is." He mutters.

 

Tony seems surprised. "You like Spider-Man?" He asks.

 

Peter stiffens again. "Erm, what?"

 

Tony chuckles weakly. "Have I been insulting him to much? Look, Pete, I'm sorry. I just don't want the guy to get hurt from his lack of experience. Also, he's giving hero's a bad rep."

 

Peter rolls his eyes. "Tell that to Daredevil." He smirks.

 

Tony smiles. "The dark brooding guy in a devil costume? Yeah, no thanks. I have a feeling he'd blow up the tower to get back at me."

 

Peter smiles back.

 

Steve smiles, and sits down by Peter. "So, how are you?"

 

"Good." Peter nods. "You?"

 

"I'm good. So, how was your day?" He asks.

 

"So-so." Peter smiles.


	5. Natasha Romanoff

Its actually pretty obvious. Natasha drags Clint from the Spider-Man argument to tell him. She takes him to an air vent, where they can talk in private.

 

“You're an idiot.” She tells him bluntly.

 

He frowns. “What did I do this time?”

 

“Peter’s secret. Its  _painfully_  obvious.” Natasha sighs. “Can’t believe I didn’t figure it out faster.”

 

“What is it?” Clint asks, excited.

 

“Well, did you notice that he was surprisingly good at picking up on small details? How he noticed you were following him?” She points out.

 

“Yeah. It must be a big secret if he’s going to protect it like that.” Clint agrees.

 

Nat sighs. “Well, your not wrong.” She mutters.

 

“What do you mean?” Clint asks.

 

“That  _is_  the secret, Clint.” The ex-assassin smirks.

 

“What, that he’s a spy?” Clint asks, confused.

 

“No. That he’s Spider-Man.”

 

Clint’s jaw drops open. He snaps it shut. “I feel stupid now.”

 

“Same. I think we need to talk to Peter.”

 

**Later:**

 

Clint asked Peter to come to the training room. Now, he’s here, but Clint and Natasha are hiding.

 

Peter seems on edge.

 

Clint jumps from an air vent, landing next to him. “Why’d you keep it a secret?” He asks.

 

“What?” Peter blinks. He seems genuinely confused.

 

“Your alter-ego, Маленький паук.” Natasha adds, silently joining Clint.

 

Peter flinches. “Huh? I dunno what you mean.” He lies. Painfully obviously.

 

Clint nods. “Yeah, you do.”

 

Peter bites his lip. “Heh. What?” He asks. He has to know he’s just dragging this out, right?

 

Tony walks in, looking annoyed. “What the heck is going on here?”

 

“Nothing. Dad, Clint and Nat were going to teach my how I could defend myself in case a bad guy tried to take me hostage to get to you guys. I didn’t tell you, because you’d tell Steve, and I don’t want him to worry.” Peter fibs quickly.

 

That's an impressive lie. He set it up so Tony would have trouble telling Steve, and set it up so that if they wanted answers, they'd have to back him up... for now.

 

Tony pauses, a worry line across his face. “Okay... come and get me when your done.”

 

Nat watches Stark leave, making sure that he does.

 

When she turns back to Peter, he’s gone.


	6. Peter Stark

Peter's first move is to get the heck out. After he's left the Tower, he quickly changes into his Spider-Man suit.

 

He swings above the city, grinning as the chill wind cuts through his suit, the air whooshes by, the G-force kicks in, and the thrill settles in his gut.

 

What? He can love web-slinging.

 

Peter lands a few blocks away from the Tower, with that stupid grin still stuck on his face. Its too much fun not to enjoy.

 

Now, time for him to get his priorities straight.

 

Step one- wipe any information about his identity out of the main frame- of both Stark Industries  _and_  SHIELD.

 

Step two- find a place to lay low while the heat dies down. Can’t have SHIELD catching him- or the Avengers, for that matter.

 

Step three- make sure Clint stays off his tail.

 

Step four- avoid unnecessary contact with people. Wait... no. Peter still needs to be a superhero. So, basically, just destroy his old life.

 

Well, this sucks.

 

Peter sighs. The reason he keeps his identity a secret is to protect those he loves. Now, in order to do that, he needs to separate himself from those same people.

 

Why? Just... why?

 

Why him? Of all the people who all of this could’ve happened to, what are the chances that it would happen to Peter?

 

You know what? Peter is going to find out.

 

**Later:**

 

So, Peter's all alone, in an abandoned warehouse. He's done a little research, at its just...crazy.

 

So, there are 1,346 people in Midtown high. And 54 of them have AT science. 36 of  _them_  went on the field trip to the labs. And 14 of them went to the spider exhibit. 8 of them were there when the spider got loose. And 2 of them were next to it. One of them was bitten.

 

So... 1 out of 2 out of 8 out of 14 out of 36 out of 54 out of 1,346. Wow. So, incredibly low. Like, incalculably low.

 

And that's not even factoring in the chances that he'd get radiation poisoning, or turn into a hulk-like creature.

 

So, once again; Why Peter? Why did the spider bite  _him_? Why didn't the bite kill him? Why did he not only survive, but end up with superpowers? Why did he become a superhero? Why does this responsibility of protecting and saving lives fall to him? Why?

 

Peter gets to his feet. "Who am I to live? Who am I to have this power? Who am I to change peoples lives? Who am I to choose one life over another? Who am I to be a hero?" He asks the empty space before him.

 

He looks down, taking off his mask. "Who am I... to be Spider-Man?"


	7. Tony Stark

"What'd you mean he's gone?" Tony demands, rage all too evident in his voice.

 

"Tony, please-" Clint begins, but Tony cuts him off.

 

"No. No, no, no! I don't want an apology, or an explanation! I want my son!" The billionaire yells.

 

Steve races in, an expression of confusion on his face. "Tony, what is it?" He asks.

 

Tony glares at him. "Peter is gone." Tears are streaming down his face, but he doesn't care. "I'm going to the lab. I'm going to find him." He shoves Steve out of the way. "I'll find him." Tony whispers. "I will."

 

**THE NEXT DAY (Sunday):**

 

Tony can't find him. He's off the grid. Under the radar.

 

Clint walks in, looking nervous. "We figured out his secret." He tells the scientist.

 

Tony spins around. "Is that why he left?" He demands.

 

Clint hesitates... and then nods.

 

Tony bites his tongue to stop himself from yelling horrible things at Clint.

 

Clint takes a breath. "Um... he's-"

 

"I don't want to hear it." Tony snarls.

 

"Yeah, you do. He's Spider-Man." Clint tells the genius.

 

Tony freezes. " _What_?" He demands.

 

"He's-"

 

"I heard you." Tony snaps.

 

He puts his head in his hands. God, how much has he insulted Spidey in front of Peter?

 

_FLASHBACK:_

 

_"Spider-Man is just getting in the way. He's not actually doing anything helpful." Tony sighed._

 

_Peter frowned. "Well, tell that to the people he saved."_

 

* * *

 

_"Spider-Man is an_ _idiotic amateur_ _and is going to get himself killed."_

 

* * *

 

_"Spider-Man is an idiot." Tony muttered as he folded his arms across his chest._

 

_END FLASHBACK._

 

Holy shit. What the hell did he do?

 

"I- I... shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Tony mutters.

 

Clint looks down. "Erm... I was wondering if I could help you find him."

 

Tony feels a  _little_  bit guilty. Especially now that he knows why the secret was a secret. "Sure." He decides.


	8. Clint Barton

The two heroes have been working non-stop on finding Peter. They've widened the area to look for Spider-Man sightings, too. But so far, they haven't seen a glimpse.

 

Steve runs into the lab. "Tony! Come on!"

 

They follow Steve to the living room, where the Daily Bugle is on.

 

And its showing Spider-Man.

 

Spidey stands in the middle of the road, trying with all his might to stop a runaway eighteen-wheeler from crashing into a school.

 

Sparks fly, and cracks grow in the ground. Eventually,  _finally_ , the truck grinds to a halt, leaving a tired and sore Spider-Man in the middle of the road. "New meaning for road-rage, huh?" He quips.

 

The screen changes to J. Jonah Jameson. "Spider-Man is a menace! If he had left that to a real hero, I'm betting he wouldn't have destroyed half the road! Who's going to pay for the-"

 

Clint rewinds it to the scene of Spider-Man. He spots a tell-tale sign. "There." He points.

 

The school is Midtown High.

 

**Later:  
**

 

The two of them head down to the school. When they arrive, the first thing Clint notices are the webs.

 

They're everywhere. Holding the truck back, keeping buildings together, protecting the school, fixing pieces of the road.

 

Peter tried to repair the damage.

 

Tony stops, shocked. "God..."

 

Why? He's never felt the need to do this before...

 

"Is he starting to believe J.J.J?" Clint wonders aloud.

 

"Peter... god, Peter..." Tony whispers.

 

Clint looks around, for any sign of where he might be. But if he's still here, he's as good as gone.


	9. Steve Rogers-Stark

Steve can't do anything. "God, we should've just told him!" He yells.

 

Thor looks up. "Friend Steve, I am sorry-"

 

"No." Steve cuts him off. "Don't. The reason that he's gone is because he was a superhero. Because he was worthy. My son ran away BECAUSE HE WAS A GOOD PERSON!"

 

Natasha puts a hand on his shoulder. Steve pushes her aside. Bruce walks up to him, an expression of sympathy and pain on his. "Steve... I'm sorry. I don't- I can't- Peter-" He stops. "I'll be in the lab."

 

Bruce speed walks away, and Natasha starts to follow him, probably to prevent a hulk incident.

 

Clint and Tony walk in. Tony is crying, and Clint is supporting him. "It's okay. Hey, its okay. He's okay." Clint tells him.

 

Steve runs forward, his sorrow momentarily forgotten. "Tony." He gives his husband a hug.

 

Tony puts his head down, tears still streaming down his face. "Peter..." He whispers. "He- he's... he just..."

 

"I know." Steve promises, stroking his hair. "Its okay. It's all gonna be okay."

 

"No... he... I should've... god, I insulted him to his face, I told him he was an idiot, I told him he wasn't good enough, I... god, Steve, this is my fault." Tony tells his husband.

 

Steve's heart begins to break. "No, Tony, this isn't your fault." He assures.

 

"Yeah, it is. I- Steve, I-"

 

"No. Tony, this is  _not_  your fault. Stop blaming yourself." He orders. Then, he adds something that might... might do something. "Not everything is about you."

 

Tony looks up, a small little smile on his face, although he's still crying. "You sure about that, Capsicle?"

 

Steve smiles back. "Yeah. I'm sure."

 

Tony looks down. "Steve... he tried to repair all the damage that happened when he stopped the truck. He... according to Clint, he... he might be feeling guilty. Like he can't be a hero."

 

If possible, he feels his heart shatter even more. "God..." Steve murmurs. "Peter..."


	10. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha puts her hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Hey. Big guy. Its me."

 

Bruce looks away. "I know, Natasha. I... I just... Its Peter. Peter was-  _is_  important to me. He... he helped my develop temporary cures. They wouldn't last for very long, and I could only do it once a day, but... Peter was a life-saver. He... made me talk to the other guy. He helped me with him. I just... I don't know."

 

Natasha sighs. "Bruce, we'll find him. Trust me." She assures, forcing a confidence she doesn't feel.

 

Bruce takes a breath."I do, Nat... I do. I just... he-"

 

"Bruce. Its okay." The ex-assassin tells him.

 

"No, its not, Natasha. This is the exact  _opposite_  of okay!" Bruce yells. He's turning green.

 

Nat takes a breath. "Hey, big guy. Suns getting real low." She says softly.

 

Bruce locks eyes with her. He softens. "I'm sorry, Nat, I- I just don't know what to do."

 

"Do what you do best. Experiment. Search. Discover." She takes a step closer. " _Find_. You're a scientist, Bruce. You can find him. You can do anything, if you put your mind to it." She assures him.

 

"Right. Okay. Find." Bruce repeats. "He has spider DNA. Something that no other human could possibly have. I might be able to track him by it..."


	11. Peter Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before the Venom movie came out... so, anything to do with Venom has nothing to do with the movie. This story doesn't contain Symbrock (sadly).

Peter is sitting back in the warehouse. Hopefully, from the difficult and obscure false leads he set, he's thrown Clint off his trail.

 

He sits down, pulling his mask off, and looking down at it. Its stained filthy with soot and grime from stopping the truck. His gloves are almost black with the stuff, and Peter can't help but think back to Venom.

 

Things were simpler then.

 

But not better.

 

Peter sighs. He has to clean the suit. Oh, well. Might as well get it over with.

 

**Later:**

 

So, the suits clean, and so am Peter. Mostly. But now, he has nothing to do to distract himself from his thoughts.

 

He fiddles with his web shooters. "I shouldn't be a hero. I'm just a kid with bad luck who had lost people close to him." Peter sighs. "Just a kid who can never settle down. Just a kid who can never win. Just a kid who always falls short. Just a kid... " He trails off.

 

His Spider-sense tingles. Someone is watching him... but they don't have any intention of hurting him. Peter looks up. "Hey."

 

There's only silence in reply. Peter gets to his feet. "Hello?" He scans his surroundings.

 

Clint steps out of the shadows. "Hey."

 

Peter takes a step back. "Hawkeye. Um, what are you doing here?" Maybe Peter can fool him.

 

"Peter, we know its you." Clint says.

 

Peter takes another step away. "How'd you find me?" He stops denying it. There's no point anymore.

 

"Banner. He tracked your DNA based off your spider-abilities." Clint explains. He takes a step closer. "Pete... everyone's worrying about you. Tony locked himself in the lab. Steve yelled at Thor. Banner almost hulked out. Peter... please. Come back." Clint begs.

 

Peter looks away. He can't look into Clint's eyes, with all the pain that they hold. "Clint... I can't. I... I just can't. I'm... I'm trying to figure out who I am, and... Dad was right. I... I'm not good enough. I'm an ametuer who just happens to have powers. I mean... who am I to decide who lives and who dies? Who am I to choose one life over another?" Peter looks back up at him, taking off his mask. "Who am I... to be Spider-Man?"

 

"Pete-" Clint starts, but Peter cuts him off.

 

"That's not all. Because, as much as I desperately want to be normal, I can't. Like you said... its in my DNA. A line of coincidences set into motion, and I wound up like this... permanently. But... I'm different. I'm not a mutant, born with my powers. I'm not like Pop, who volunteered. I'm not like Bruce, who invented them by mistake. I'm not like Nat, who just trained to the top and stayed there. I'm... I'm a mistake. I shouldn't even be alive." Peter says. And... its true.

 

Clint looks sad. "Peter... you're not. Look... Banner can help you learn to control them. Nat can teach you to use them. Tony can teach you to... something. Look, Pete, we can help. We care about you. We-"

 

"We. Are you sure that you're speaking for everyone?" Peter snaps. "Dad sure as hell thinks I'm useless. Pop wouldn't let me in the field with a gun to his head. Bruce would only teach me to suppress them, and who can understand Nat?"

 

Clint stops. "Tony doesn't think your useless, Pete. He was getting mad at himself, blaming himself for you running away, because of the things he said. He cares about you, Peter. He loves you."

 

Peter swallows, and looks down. "Okay." He agrees. "I'll come back."

 

Because if there's one thing Peter won't do, its let his family suffer on his behalf.


	12. Tony Stark

Spidey walks into the room, beside Clint. He looks up at Tony, and takes off his mask.

 

Peter.

 

"I'm sorry, Dad. I- I should've told you, I-"

 

Tony runs up to him and gives him a hug. Peter seems caught off guard by this, but hugs him back. "This isn't your fault, Peter. Its mine. I-"

 

Peter: "Dad, no, you didn't-"

 

Tony: "I would always-"

 

Peter: "-I don't blame-"

 

Tony: "-insult, and hurt-"

 

Tony: "-I should've-"

 

"Guys." Steve walk up to them, and puts a hand on each of their shoulders. "Its neither of your faults. Stop blaming yourselves. And Peter- Welcome home."

 

**Later:**

 

In Tony's opinion, it is  _way_  too soon for an Avengers meeting, but Peter was the one who called it, so...

 

Now they're all here.

 

Thor, Banner, Steve, Nat, Clint, and Tony look expectantly at Peter, who stands in his Spidey costume at the front of the room.

 

He takes off his mask. "So... sorry. I should've told you guys." Peter says. "But... so... I was wondering... if you guys would train me. Like, how to fight better and balance a life on top of being a hero and stuff."

 

Cap nods. "Of course."

 

Thor looks away.

 

Nat nods.

 

Banner shrugs. "Dunno how helpful I'll be, but sure."

 

Clint grins. "Obviously!"

 

Tony smiles. "Why'd you even ask, kiddo?"

 

Peter smiles a shy smile. "Um, and, uh, yeah. Dr. Banner, you  _would_  be helpful in teaching me to control my powers better."

 

Thor stands. "Man of Spiders, I have something to share with you. 'Tis about Mjolnir."

 

Peter nods. "Okay. Look, I'm sorry about-"

 

"Nay, young Spider. 'Tis mine own fault." Thor looks away. "We neglected to tell thy the importance of wielding Mjolnir."

 

Peter tilts his head. "What?"

 

"Thine ability to lift mine own hammer 'tis rare. Only those whom the hammer deems worthy may lift it. And, the hammer has gifted only Odin and I this honor... 'til now." Thor explains.

 

"To summarize, yay, you're an ultra-good person, cause you can lift the hammer. Yay!" Clint explains.

 

Tony nods. "Congrats, kid."

 

Peter looks stunned.

 

"According to the inscription, ' _Whoever shall hold this hammer, be they worthy, shall wield the power of Thor.'_." Thor explains.

 

Peter blinks again. "Erm..."

 

Jarvis decides to interrupt. "Sir, Director Fury has entered the building."

 

Everyone's surprised. "WHAT?!?"

 

Peter looks around, totally oblivious. "Who's Director Fury?"


	13. Clint Barton

Clint jumps to his feet, as does everyone else.

 

“Jarvis, delay him!” Tony exclaims.

 

“Of course.” Jarvis replies.

 

Clint puts Peter's mask back on him. “Keep it on.” He orders.

 

Natasha glances about the room, looking for anything Fury might not like. “Tony, let Clint and I do the talking.”

 

Clint blinks. Since when did Nat trust him to talk to Fury?

 

Peter jumps onto the ceiling, trying to get out of the way.

 

“Sit down at the table.” Clint tells him. “We’re in the middle of a meeting!”

 

He seems to get it and sits, along with everyone else.

 

“Sir, Fury is requesting access to the meeting room.” Jarvis informs us.

 

“Let him in.” Tony says in a professional tone.

 

The door opens. Fury is there. “Stark, what is happening? Who’s the Spider-guy? And why aren’t you reading my emails? Someone other than Thor has lifted his hammer, and I intend to find out who.”

 

Peter waves. “He’s right here, and his name is Spider- _Man_ , not Spider-guy.” He informs Fury.

 

Tony attempts to suppress a grin. He fails horribly.

 

" _You_  lifted Thor’s hammer?” Fury asks, skeptical.

 

“Hey, I didn’t know it was a big deal until a minute ago.” Spidey protests.

 

Tony smirks. “The kid thought that it was just a rule.”

 

“The  _kid_?” Fury questions.

 

Clint sighs. “Good going, Tony.”

 

Peter tilts his head.

 

Nat sighs.

 

Fury narrows his eye. “A child lifted the hammer.” Its not a question. Its a fact.

 

Spidey scratches the back of his neck, and stands up. “Um, teenager. And, um, I guess I’ll be going now.”

 

Fury shoots him a look. “Not so fast. I want to talk to you. Your a teenage superhero whom Mjolnir deemed worthy, yet you're a loose cannon. Unlike the Avengers, who work with SHIELD supervision, your a kid who dresses in spandex and does whatever the hell he likes."

 

Clint can tell Peter is biting back a withering retort.

 

"So, I'm offering you a choice. You can either join SHIELD, or stop your little nightly activities." Fury orders. "The choice is yours. You have until tomorrow." With that, Fury walks briskly out of the room.

 

There a pause while everyone adjusts to the results of the 'meeting'.

 

"What the fuck just happened?" Spidey asks.

 

"Language!" Tony and Clint chorus.


	14. Steve Rogers-Stark

Peter and Steve are alone in the living room. “I don’t want to tell him my secret identity, and he would make me if I join SHIELD, but it’s not like I can quit being Spider-Man... although maybe I should...” Peter trails off.

 

Steve frowns. “Why would you, Peter? Make a list of the pro’s and con’s.” Maybe this way Steve could help him discover what feels right to him, instead of him being in a delusional panic.

 

“I kill everyone close to me. My parents, Uncle Ben, Gwen, Aunt May... anyone and everyone who gets near me suffers because of Spider-Man.” Peter states.

 

“Peter-”

 

“Besides, who am I to change and destroy people’s lives? Who am I to just do what I feel like because I have powers? Who am I to be Spider-Man?” Peter asks, not really asking for an answer.

 

“Son,-”

 

“Yet, at the same time, more would die if I stopped. With great power, there must also come great responsibility. But, its not like I could just  _tell_  Fury who I am, I mean, that would be idiotic.” Peter laughs. “But, I-”

 

“Peter.” Steve interrupts.

 

“What?” Peter asks, looking at him with a look of hopelessness and desperation.

 

“What if we made a third option?” Steve suggests.

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asks.

 

“Well, in the army, we’re taught that, yes, following orders is good. But, if its a stupid, dangerous, reckless order, then it shouldn’t be followed.” Steve explains.

 

“I still don’t understand.” Peter has a frown on his face, but not like the one from a moment ago. This is his thinking face.

 

“What if you kept being Spider-Man... but didn’t work for SHIELD? I mean, its not like Fury could send  _us_  after you, and I’m thinking any agents that try to take you down would regret it.” Steve suggests. “I mean, if they figure it out, Tony could hack in and delete it. And, you could always be an Avenger. Unofficially, of course.”

 

Peter smiles, albeit weakly. "Thanks, Pops."

 

Clint pops his head in from an air vent. Damn, Stark needs to put laser grids in those things to stop him from spying on everyone!

 

"Guys, can I just say, that Fury is yelling at me and telling me that he, quote, 'wants Spider-Man working for me by the end of the day, Barton!'." Clint informs the two red-and blue heroes.

 

Peter rolls his eyes. "Screw him."

 

Clint chuckles. "Can I relay that message to him? I wanna see his face."

 

Peter grins his trademark crooked smile. "Sure. Just get it on camera."

 

Steve smiles a small smile. Maybe no laser grids, after all. Heck, Clint might've done a better job than him at cheering Peter up. Clint grins, and gives him a thumbs up. Suddenly, he falls out of the air vent. "Nat!" He yells.

 

Steve chuckles. Sometimes its fun having little kids for partners.

 

Peter grins. Steve ruffles his hair. "C'mon, lets go tell your Dad what we decided, kiddo."

 


	15. Natasha Romanoff

“Stark, shut up. Steve, calm down. Pete, chill. Clint, leave. And Thor,  _stop eating all the_ _pop tarts_!” Natasha demands, not really caring about the last one, but yelling it all the same.

 

Thor pauses with a mouth full of pop tarts. Clint shoots him a look before dragging him out of the room.

 

“All I was saying was that Fury might decide to shoot some nukes or-” Tony shuts up when he gets a look, and out of the corner of my eye, Natasha spots Peter seeming to melt into his father’s embrace.

 

“Natasha, don’t tell me what to fucking do.” Steve glares with a horrible calmness in his voice. “My son will do whatever he god damn well pleases, and we’re going to back to him up. End of discussion.”

 

Natasha can hear Clint calling something from outside the room. Probably,  _'Language!'._

 

Banner is just sitting silently, but he looks up at the last remark. “I’m going to the lab.” He decides.

 

“That might be a good idea.” She agrees. A hulk incident wouldn’t help anyone, especially in a tense situation like this.

 

“Guys... maybe I should just not-”

 

“Peter. That’s out of the question. You are a hero because you want to help people. You can’t just walk away from that. Believe me, I tried.” Steve assures him. “Kid, don’t give up. Not now, not ever. Got it?”

 

Peter pauses, but then nods, a firm resolve in his eyes. “Yeah. I do.”

 

Natasha smiles, something she doesn't do too often. “Hey, Маленький паук. If Fury comes after you, tell him to shut up, and call us. We’ll sort him out.”

 

Clint sticks his head in. “We will? I mean, we will.”

 

“Go away.” She orders.

 

“Um, hate to be the voice of reason and logic, but Fury isn’t exactly going to love this idea. So, what are we going to do? I mean, we can either try to tick him off as much as possible, or calm him down and convince him. So... what one?” Stark blabbers.

 

Natasha rolls her eyes.

 

Steve takes a breath. Natasha can tell he’s about to say something, but Peter speaks first. “Um... hate to ruin the moment... but what does Маленький паук mean?"

 

He actually got the pronunciation right. Wow. She smirks. "Little Spider."

 

"I hate you." Peter deadpans, a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes.

 

"That's a good development!" Clint calls from outside the room.

 

Stark laughs. "Shoo, bird-brain!"

 

Steve seems to calm down a little, and he ruffles Peter's hair. "Little Spider, huh?"

 

"God. I'm going to be embarrassed by Spider-based nicknames for the rest of my life, aren't I?" Peter complains.

 

Stark grins. "Count on it."


	16. Peter Stark

Peter is _so_  going to regret this. He starts to write the letter anyway.

 

_'Dear Fury, I choose option **"Fuck you, I'm Spider-Man."**. Thank you for your time. Also, you might want to update your security pass codes. Sincerely, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.'_

 

Peter didn't  _actually_ hack SHIELD, but Fury doesn't know that. He folds the note in half and walk up to Clint. Its almost midnight. Jeez. Oh, well. He can just sleep in.

 

"Hey, give this to Fury, will you? Oh, and video his reaction." Peter asks Clint, yawning. "I'mma get some sleep." His eyes are heavy, and he yawns again.

 

"Sounds good. Stark and I are the only others up." Clint tells Peter. "Sleep would be really good for you, kid."

 

Peter yawns. "Kay." He acknowledges, not really listening. He's too tired to pay anything much attention.

 

He starts to trudge to bed. "G'night." He mumbles under his breath, not really caring that Clint won't be able to hear him.

 

**THE NEXT DAY (Monday):**

 

Dad is forcing Peter to stay home today. Bleh. Peter  _likes_  going to school.

 

"Fury is... less than pleased." Clint informs him.

 

"He can go fuck himself." Peter snorts.

 

A look of confusion sweeps over Clint's face. "Pete, are you alright? You've been acting a bit off..."

 

"Heh. Yeah. Having a mental breakdown and questioning why I'm even alive and why my life sucks so much will do that to you." But Peter has to agree with Clint though... he's been a bit of an ass.

 

Peter is in his civilian clothes, in case Fury decides to barge in.

 

Dad walks into the room, a grin on his face. "Peter, I see you chose to piss Fury off. I must be rubbing off on you." He chuckles.

 

Peter smirks. "Oh, no! Whatever shall we do?"

 

Clint sighs dramatically. "Now there are two of them. Someone save me!" He jokes.

 

Banner is in the labs, and Nat is training. Pops went out for a jog, and so, now, its just Clint, Dad, and Peter.

 

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Director Fury." Jarvis informs Dad.

 

"Put him through." Dad grins.

 

"Stark, do you want to explain why Spider-Man sent a note that said,  _'Fuck you, I'm Spider-Man.'_?" Fury asks, getting right to the point.

 

"No, not really." Dad shrugs, grabbing a drink.

 

"Stark, you called him a kid. I'm going to ask this once, and one time only. Do you know who Spider-Man is?" Fury demands.

 

Peter stiffens. He does, and Peter knows he won't tell Fury... but will Fury know he's lying?

 

If possible, Dad's grin gets even wider."Nope! Wish I did, though. The kids a genius. I mean, his web-shooter designs are amazing, let me tell you. See, he-"

 

"Then how do you know he's a child?" Fury interrupts.

 

"'Cause he told us. He said that  _'if he was going to be working with us, then we should at least know that he's a minor.'_. I mean, the dude is seventeen." Dad lies with ease.

 

Peter is starting to wonder how often he's done this sort of thing. Weaving complex and elaborate lies.

 

Tony even got distracted while lying, and keeping up the lie. That's got to be a sign of something, right?

 

"Seventeen?" Fury asks. He picked up on that.

 

"Yeah. That'd explain why he's so short, and why he looks like a twig. I mean, his strength is crazy when put in comparison with how tiny he is!" Dad chugs his drink.

 

He needs to stop drinking, but its not like anyone can stop him.

 

"Stark, I want the Avengers looking for Spider-Man, clear?" Fury snaps.

 

"Crystal." Dad sighs.

 

"Good." Fury hangs up.

 

"And when we find him, we'll say hi and make sure he doesn't forget to eat." Dad has a smirk on his face, and Clint does too.


	17. Tony Stark

Tony turns to Peter. "But seriously, you really need to eat more. You're tiny!"

 

Peter smirks. "Look who's talking."

 

"Burn!" Clint yells.

 

"Besides, increased metabolism." Peter shrugs.

 

Tony gawks at him. "Peter Benjamin Stark! Having increased metabolism means you actually need to eat more to equal the same amount as an average human, and that's not even factoring in all the exercising you do!" He exclaims.

 

"Uh, Peter already eats twice as much as you, Stark." Clint points out.

 

Peter blushes, looking away. "Erm, well, from my calculations, I should be eating about three times the amount that I eat now." He confesses. "I just didn't want to tip off that I was... you know..."

 

Tony grabs his phone, and dials Steve. He starts talking before Steve can even say hello. "Steve, Peter hasn't been eating enough because of his increased metabolism. He's literally going to starve himself to death!"

 

Peter sighs. "It'd take another couple months before I start to starve. I did the calculations."

 

"And you didn't tell us!?!" Tony exclaims.

 

Steve sighs. "I'm on my way. Don't worry, I'll get him to eat." He assures.

 

**Later:**

 

"Peter, I got you some food!" Steve calls, coming into the room. He's wearing a tight, sweaty, tank top, most likely because he just came back from a run.

 

"Yay?" Peter asks. "But, guys, I can't just eat three times the amount I do now. Thats just... I dunno. Weird?"

 

"Nonsense. Peter, it doesn't matter if you need to eat six times as much as me. Its fine!" Tony assures him.

 

Peter still seems unsure."Er-"

 

"Peter, you are going to eat. No arguments taken, discussion over." Steve insists.

 

Peter frowns."But-"

 

"No." Tony cuts him off.

 

Peter glares."I-"

 

Steve shakes his head."No! Peter, you-"

 

"There is literally a monster attacking the city!" Peter yells.

 

Wait... what?

 

Tony turns to look out the window. Okay. Giant crazy scaly-dinosaur-thing attacking the city.

 

"This doesn't mean your getting out of this conversation." Tony warns, summoning his suit.

 

Peter chuckles. "Got it." He starts to pull off his shirt, revealing the costume underneath. "Lets get this show on the road.


	18. Clint Barton

Spider-Man/Peter took the monster down in minutes. Apparently there was some kind of fracture in time in another multiverse, and it bled into ours. Tony did  _something_ , and then declared that it wouldn't happen again.

 

Whatever. Clint is bored.

 

He sighs. "Nat, I'm  _bored_." He complains.

 

"Grow up." Natasha comments, walking by.

 

Clint laughs. "Never!"

 

"Nice to know I have company." Peter comments. "I'm not planning on growing up, either."

 

The archer grins. Exchanging quips is something to do. "Oooh, are you Peter Pan now?"

 

"I can't fly, but does web-slinging count?" Peter grins.

 

"Close enough. Do you have a pack of Lost Boys?"

 

"Does a pack of crazy fan girl's count?" Peter laughs. "There are fanboy's, too. The funniest thing is, the guy who bullies me is the president of the Fan Club."

 

"Wait... someone is bullying you?" Clint asks.

 

Peter waves it off. "Its nothing." He says quickly. "I let him do it, and don't fight back, in order to add to my 'weak nerdy kid' disguise. And it works. No one ever thinks I'm Spider-Man."

 

"Peter... how bad is it?" Clint asks.

 

"A couple black eyes, a bunch of bruises, um, I think I got a mild concussion once... " Peter trails off. "Just don't tell Dad and Pops, okay? They'd get so mad, and they might actually kill him..."

 

Clint nods. "Yeah. They would. But, I'm gonna talk to him. What's his name?"

 

"Clint-"

 

"Relax. In a disguise, without my bow and arrow. So, what's his name?"

 

"Flash. Flash Thompson."

 

**Later:**

 

Clint's outfit is a decent disguise. A simple light green shirt, solid blue jeans, a purple cap, sunglasses, and converse. No one even looks twice. No one even guesses that there's an Avenger just a couple feet away.

 

He's right outside the school. He's using a smart-Stark facial recognition tool on my wrist, and he waits.

 

The bell rings.

 

As soon as it does, a jock-looking blond kid rushes out the door. He has a smirk on his face, and looks like the type of kid who'd play foot ball.

 

There's a flood of people behind him, but the watch beeps at him. "Flash Thompson recognized." It beeps.

 

Clint walks up to him. "Flash?"

 

The jock turns. "Huh? Who're you?"

 

"I'm Peter's adoptive Uncle, and I'd like to speak with you about your behaviors toward him. And before you ask, he's not the one who put me up to this. He doesn't even know I'm here." Clint tells him.

 

"Peter..." The guy looks confused. "Oh, you mean Parker!"

 

Clint nods.

 

"Dude, nah. What, do you think I'mma go let myself get yelled at? No way, man. If Penis Parker wants to talk to me, he can do it himself. Later, asshole." Flash shoves the hero to the side, and walks away, confidence evident in his stride.

 

Clint will have to fix that.


	19. Steve Rogers-Stark

Clint storms into the building, a look of outrage on his face. He walks right up to Steve. "Wheres Nat?" He growls.

 

Steve frowns. "I don't know. Did something happen?"

 

"You could say that." Clint snarls angrily.

 

Natasha walks in. "Barton, whats wrong?"

 

"C'mon." He storms out of the room. Natasha follows him.

 

Steve blinks. What is Clint hiding?

 

Peter walks into the room. "Is Clint back yet?"

 

"Um, yeah, but he looks... well, maybe you should avoid him for now." Steve suggests.

 

Peter sighs. "God. Which way did he go?"

 

"Erm, that way, but Peter, I don't think-"

 

"It's okay, Pops. It's kinda my fault." Peter explains, heading off after Clint. "See you later!"

 

Steve is tempted to follow them, but he won't. He respects their privacy.

 

Instead, he heads to the kitchen, where Thor is eating pop-tarts. "Hey, Thor." The-star-spangled hero greets. "How are you?"

 

"Very well! And you, friend Rogers?" Thor asks.

 

"Good, I'm good." Steve smiles, grabbing a coffee mug and grinds. He quickly starts up the machine. Unlike Tony claims, Steve  _does_  know how to use technology. He just needs someone to teach him how, first.

 

As soon as he finishes making his coffee, Clint steals into the room, takes it, and storms off.

 

"Okay then." Steve starts making another. Thor chuckles slightly, still eating his pop-tarts.


	20. Natasha Romanoff

**MEANWHILE:**

 

Natasha follows Clint into the next room. Clint speaks before she can. "Did you know that Peter was being bullied? I tried talking to the guy, and he's a total dick!" Clint exclaims.

 

"That's usually how bullies are." She comments. "Bullies." Then, what he said registered. "And that asshole is so dead."

 

"Peter asked me not to tell the super-dads, but I'm still gonna give that guy hell."

 

" _We're_  gonna give that guy hell." Natasha correct.

 

Clint gives her a small smile.

 

Peter walks into the room. "What did Flash do?" He asks.

 

"He told me, quote,  _'If Penis Parker wants to talk to me, he can do it himself. Later, asshole.'_." Clint tells them. "Then he shoved me out of his way! I mean, being mean to you is off limits, but being mean to both of us,  _and_  calling me an asshole? He's gonna regret it."

 

Peter takes a breath. "Clint, how about you get some coffee and calm down?"

 

"Fine." Clint growls, walking out of the room.

 

Peter turns to Natasha. "Look, I know that Flash is mean, but... shoot. I actually, literally  _cannot_  defend him to you guys. You know what? Screw this. Let's give him hell."

 

As he's saying the last part, Clint walks back into the room. "My thoughts exactly." He takes a sip of coffee. He probably stole someone elses, as there's no way he could make it that fast.

 

Fury walks into the room. "Jarvis, little heads up?" Peter sighs.

 

Natasha quickly straightens. "Fury. What's going on?"

 

"I'm under the impression that the Avengers teamed up with Spider-Man to take out the multi-verse dinosaur, am I correct?" Fury asks rhetorically.

 

"Multi-verse dragon-dinosaur that could time travel." Peter corrects.

 

Fury ignores him. "I gave you all orders to bring Spider-Man in on sight, not to team up with him!" Fury snaps. "What the hell was that?"

 

" _That_  was Spider-Man helping the Avengers fight bad guys." Peter shoots back. "What do you have against him, anyway?"

 

"That's classified."

 

Peter snorts. Natasha needs to stop this before Fury figures out that Peter is Spider-Man. Maybe a more disciplined approach."Director Fury, Spider-Man isn't a threat. Why-"

 

"Classified." Fury says shortly.

 

"What?!" Clint exclaims. "But-"

 

"Classified. I want him brought in by next week. Are my orders clear?" Fury interrupts.

 

"Yes, sir." Clint looks down, and sighs.

 

Natasha gives a simple nod of confirmation.

 

Fury walks out, clearly still annoyed.

 

Peter takes a deep breath in. "We can deal with Thompson later. This is more important."

 

Clint nods, sitting up straighter. "Yeah. C'mon, we need to tell the rest of the team."


	21. Peter Stark

Peter is a couple blocks away from the tower. He's in an alley. He changes into his suit, and he looks at what he can see of the tower. “Sorry, Pops. I know you didn’t want me to do this. But I don’t have any choice.” Peter sighs. “Because if there’s one thing I won’t do, its let my family suffer on my behalf.”

 

Peter climbs up the building, and hacks into the SHIELD comm he stole. “Who is this?” A voice asks from the other side of the comm.

 

“Spider-Man.” Peter replies. That’s all he says. That’s all he  _needs_  to say.

 

**Later:**

 

This was a  _brilliant_  idea.

 

That was sarcasm. This was the worst idea ever. Why?

 

Maybe because SHIELD put him in a cell. Like, what the fuck did he do?

 

Language.

 

Peter misses Pops. He misses how he’d always make sure Peter was doing his best, or give him the  _‘I am Captain America, don’t you dare lie to me.’_  look.

 

Peter misses Dad. He misses how he’d let Peter help in the labs, how he’d give the boy that little smirk.

 

Peter misses Clint. He misses how he’d always play pranks and joke around, yet still be kind and fun at the same time.

 

He misses Nat. He misses how she’d call me Маленький паук, how she’d give him that smile that only he could coax out of her.

 

He misses Dr. Banner. He misses working with him in the lab, discovering new things and developing cures for the hulk.

 

Peter misses Thor. He misses his booming voice, and how he’s always shoving his face full of Pop-tarts.

 

But... most of all, he misses Peter Parker. He miss getting to be  _him_. He misses chemistry with Uncle Ben, cooking with Aunt May, studying with Gwen. He misses being the shy nerdy kid who couldn’t throw a punch to save his life.

 

He just... he doesn't know if he  _wants_  to be Spider-Man.

 

Does he even have a choice?

 

Wow. He's only been here for half-an-hour, and he's already thinking like he's been here for years.

 

Peter sighs, sitting down. Suddenly, the door opens. He looks up. Fury.

 

“Fuck you.” He says the words without even thinking, he didn’t even realize what he said until after.

 

“Spider-Man. I’d like to talk to you.”

 

“Aren’t we already talking?”

 

“Yes. I want to know how you got your powers.”

 

Shit. They want to make a Spider-army, don’t they? “Because a spider was mean.” Peter is going to be as vague as possible while still answering his questions.

 

“Where did it happen?” Fury demands.

 

“On planet earth.” Peter smirks.

 

 

"Spider-Man, if you don't cooperate-"

 

"You'll what?" Peter asks. They don't have anything to threaten him with. He's making his mask stick to his face- its not like they can take it off. And they don't know who is family is, so they can't blackmail him that way.

 

"Coulson, you handle him." Fury barks, leaving the room.

 

Another SHIELD agent enters the room. Must be 'Coulson'.

 

"Um, where on planet earth?" He asks.

 

“On the surface.” Peter smirks. It's a challenge. 'What'cha gonna do? Throw a fit?'

 

“Where on the surface?” Coulson asks.

 

“In the north-eastern hemisphere.”

 

“Where in the north-eastern hemisphere?”

 

“In north America.”

 

“Where in north america?”

 

“In the USA.”

 

“Where in the USA?”

 

“The continental USA.”

 

“Well, where in the continental USA?”

 

“New York.”

 

“City or state?”

 

“State.”

 

"Where in New York?"

 

"NYC." Peter can practically see steam coming out of the man's ears, but he remains calm. Aw, that's no fun.

 

“Where in New York City?” Coulson demands, his voice more strained.

 

“Queens.”

 

“Where in Queens?”

 

“In a lab.”

 

“Which lab?”

 

“A big one.”

 

“Okay, but what one?”

 

“Oscorp.” Peter just wasted an entire minute on a two-syllable word.

 

“Okay. So, what spider bit you?”

 

“A small one.”

 

“Okay... what did it look like?”

 

“Ugly.” Peter is grinning, but he can’t help it.

 

“What color was it?”

 

“It was more than one color.”

 

“Alright... what were the color _s_?”

 

“Blue, red, and black.”

 

“Okay. Now, can you tell me what your exact powers are?”

 

 “Spider ones.”

 

“Like?”

 

“The webs aren’t organic, I made them in a lab.”

 

“Okay, but what are your powers?”

 

“Awesomeness.” Peter grins.

 

“Other than that?”

 

“Trouble magnet.”

 

“What are your actual powers that you got from the spider bite?”

 

Being vague isn’t working. Maybe being ridiculously talkative will. “Um, so, I’ve got the proportional strength of a spider, I can climb walls (don’t ask me how), I have super agility and speed, I don’t die from web-slinging or feel woozy while upside-down, I have horrible luck, I have a super-healing factor that isn’t nearly as good as Wolverine’s, um, oh, I have my Spider-sense, erm, an increased metabolism, the awesomeness I mentioned, as well as the trouble magnet, super good looks, quick reflexes, and being super talkative.” Peter takes a breath. Whew.

 

“Um.... okay. So, can you tell me exactly how the spider gave you your powers?”

 

“No, actually. It was part of some kind of experiment. That’s all I know. It was some kinda cross-breed, but it was radioactive, too. I really dunno how it worked. I’ve tried to figure it out, but DNA is complex. Especially when you don’t know exactly what species to compare it to.” Peter explains.

 

“Okay...... Erm, so, whats your name?”

 

“Spider-Man. Wow, I’m really hoping that you didn’t just ask for my secret identity, because that is a  _secret_ , meaning I won’t be able to tell you.” Peter snarks.

 

“Actually, I was. So, what is you real name, Spider-Man?”

 

“Classified.” He grins.

 

“I’m pretty sure I have the clearance.” Coulson deadpans.

 

“No, you don’t. You don’t even have clearance to know what my favorite pastime is.” Peter snarks.

 

“Spider-Man, please don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be-”

 

Suddenly, the door explodes. Natasha stands in the doorway. "Маленький паук. C’mon. Sorry, Coulson.”

 

Peter stands. “Um, but, Natasha-”

 

“Don’t care. We can talk about it later. The team can’t hold all of SHIELD off forever."

 

Peter feels a pang of guilt. He did this to make things easier, not harder. “Okay.”


	22. Tony Stark

Tony glares at Peter. "What did you think you were doing?" He demands.

 

"Helping." Peter murmurs.

 

"What?" Steve asks. "How is turning yourself over to SHIELD  _'helping'_?"

 

"Erm... Fury came back, and he yelled at Clint and Nat. Fury is technically your guy's boss, and I didn't want him to break the Avengers apart. He also seemed to be causing a lot of problems for you guys, and I didn't even know what he wanted with me. I... I didn't want you guys to suffer because I'm paranoid." Peter explains quietly. "Now I know what he wants. I get it now. I... I won't do this again. I'm sorry."

 

Clint looks away.

 

Natasha looks sad.

 

Thor seems confused.

 

Steve seems sad, too.

 

Dr.Banner is in the labs...

 

And Tony? He's not sure how he feels.

 

"Peter, we've talked about this." Steve sighs. "You don't have to give up being Spider-Man. You can-"

 

"What if I want to?" Peter asks sadly. "What if I don't want to be a hero? What if I just want to be regular kid who worry's about homework instead of super-villains? What if I don't want to be Spider-Man?"

 

Everyone seems stunned. This goes against almost everything that Peter stands for.  _'With great power, there must also come great responsibility.'_  What happened to that?

 

"Well... you don't have to be, if you don't want to." Steve says slowly.

 

Peter nods. "I just... I'm gonna go to my room."

 

Tony stares as Peter leaves the room.

 

He turns, and walk over to the bar. "I'm getting a drink."

 

"Tony..." Steve warns, but he doesn't listen. Steve walks up to him and grabs his arm. "Tony, no."

 

"Tony,  _yes_." Tony whines. He just wants to drown out his problems with a drink. Is that too much to ask?

 

Apparently so. Steve drags him to the couch. Stupid super-soldiers. He makes the billionaire sit down. "Tony, you can't drown your problems in alcohol."

 

"Can't I?" Tony asks.

 

Steve sighs. "Nat, Clint, can you help cheer Peter up? I need to work with Tony."

 

Clint has a vicious smile that makes me uneasy. "Yeah. C'mon, Nat."

 

Now it's just me, Thor, and Steve. "Thor, would you mind leaving for a minute?"

 

"Of course." Thor booms, and heads off towards the kitchen, probably to eat pop-tarts.

 

Tony sighs. "Steve, please. I- I need this."

 

Steve shakes his head. "Tony, no. I won't let you go back down that road."

 

"Steve... Peter is a super-hero. He invented his own tech to help him, like me. He ran away because of me. He came back because of me. He's too much like me. I wanted to teach him, make sure that he'd be better than me. But now... Steve, I don't want him to be the me from before. The weapon-building me. I don't want that for him. I... I want to protect him, but I don't know how. I'm as worthless as my father." Tony looks down.

 

"Tony, no, your not. We can both protect him, teach him. Your not worthless. You're nothing like your father." Steve assures him.

 

Tony sighs. "He's too much like me. How can I stop him from being me?"

 

"Who better to handle a Tony Stark than a Steve Rogers-Stark?" Steve asks with a small smile.

 

Tony returns the smile, even though its weak. "Yeah. Who better?"


	23. Clint Barton

Clint knocks on the door. "Pete. You there?"

 

"Go away." Peter calls.

 

"But I thought you wanted to come with us to get back at Flash Thompson." Clint pouts.

 

There's silence. Peter opens the door. "I hate you. Tempting me with vengeance against a guy who's been bullying me since first grade." He has a small smile as he says the words, though.

 

"So... exactly how are we going to get back at him?" Natasha asks.

 

"We're still in the planning phase, Nat." Clint sighs. "Still in the planning phase."

 

"So, lets start planning, then." Nat decides. "I want to punch this jerk."

 

"Um... but...." Peter protests. Natasha gives him a look. Peter sighs. "Okay. Fine."


	24. Steve-Rogers-Stark

Steve sighs. Tony is looking down, not meeting his eyes.

 

"Tony, we can't go back down this road." He tells the hero.

 

"Yeah, I can." Tony growls. "I can't do anything for him. And if I can't do anything, its like I'm not here. If I'm not here, I'm like my father. And I can't be like my father."

 

"You aren't. Tony, trust me when I say you are  _nothing_  like your father." Steve assures.

 

Steve hesitates a moment... and gives Tony a hug. He relaxes into it, seeming weak and helpless. "Steve... I... please. Please, just let me make it go away. I want it to go away."

 

"I know, Tony, I know. And it will go away, it'll just take some time." Steve promises.

 

"I... Steve, I can't. Please, just let me. Just... one bottle?" Tony begs

.

Steve shakes his head. "No. Tony, no."

 

"Half a bottle?" Tony asks.

 

"Tony..." Steve sighs.

 

"One drink?" Tony begs. "Steve, please. I... I need this. I need to get all of this out of my head, I need to get rid of it."

 

"Okay." Steve relents.

 

"Okay?" Tony asks.

 

"Lets work it off. C'mon. You go to the labs to get this kinda stuff out of your head, right?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

 

"Right...." Tony replies.

 

"So lets go to the labs, then."

 

Tony sighs. "But-"

 

"No. Tony, no." Steve insists.

 

Tony gives me his puppy-dog eyes."I didn't even-"

 

"It's still no." Steve tells him gently. "C'mon. Lets go to the labs, okay? You like the labs."

 

"Okay." Tony agrees. "God, I can't win with you, can I?"

 

"Never." Steve smiles.

 

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth." Tony sighs. "Okay. Fine. Labs."

 

Steve nods. "And....?"

 

"No drinking." Tony folds his arms over his chest. "I know."

 

The star-spangled hero nods. "Good." Then, he scoops up the genius in his arms.

 

"Hey!" Tony complains, clinging to his chest.

 

Steve grins. "Making sure you don't grab anything along the way."

 

"Stupid super-soldiers." Tony mutters under his breath.

 

Steve starts to head towards the labs.


	25. Natasha Romanoff

"I still think we should just beat him up. What goes around comes around." Natasha comments.

 

Clint sighs. "Natasha, we can't. He's a kid!"

 

"A kid who beats up Peter." She points out.

 

"... point." Clint sighs.

 

"Your not agreeing with her, are you?" Peter asks.

 

"Do you know how hard it is to argue with Natasha?" Clint asks.

 

"Yes, actually." Peter shoots back.

 

"She goes easy on you. She's never given you the  _'psycho-assassin stare'_." Clint argues.

 

Said assassin smirks. Then she quickly wipes her facial features clean.

 

Old habits die hard.

 

Natasha turns to Peter. "Peter..."

 

Peter sighs. "Look, my idea will work. Trust me, okay?"

 

Nat nods. "Alright." She agrees reluctantly.

 

"How did you...?" Clint sighs and shakes his head. "You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know."

 

Natasha turns away, and smirks. Annoying and confusing Clint is her favorite pastime.


	26. Peter Stark

So... yeah. Clint is the only one Peter needs to execute his plan.

 

God, he sounds like an evil genius when he says that.  _Execute_   _his_   _plan_. Yep. Makes him sound like an evil genius.

 

Anyway, Natasha will be watching from the tower. Clint will be on  _'patrol'_  with him. And Peter is in his Spider-Man costume.

 

Yeah. He's going to talk to Flash as Spider-Man.

 

What could  _possibly_  go wrong?

 

Hint: That was sarcasm.

 

Peter takes a breath. Clint notices that he's uneasy. "We can always go with Natasha's plan." He offers.

 

Peter shakes his head. "No. This'll work. It's gotta work."

 

Flash walks forward, along the street. Not too far away, Peter recognizes another nerd (and used-to-be-friend of his) that Flash frequently bullies.

 

"Hey, Brock!" Flash yells.

 

Eddie freezes. "Crap." He mutters.

 

"What'cha doing?" Flash asks.

 

"Walking home." Eddie answers nervously.

 

"Not anymore, your not. Now, you're going to be doing my homework for me, isn't that right?" Flash snarls.

 

Eddie shakes his head. "That's against the rules-"

 

Flash gets in Eddie's face. "I said,  _isn't that right,_ Brock?"

 

Peter jumps down from the rooftop he was on. "Whats going on here?"

 

Flash looks up at him. Peter knows from school that he's literally the president of his fan-club, but he's never met Spider-Man. Not in costume, anyway.

 

"Woah! Spider-Man!" Flash exclaims.

 

Eddie shrinks back, away from Flash.

 

"That's my name. Hey, I was wondering, what exactly do you think you're doing?" He asks.

 

"Huh?" Flash asks.

 

Peter gestures towards Eddie. "Harassing this kid. What did he do to you?"

 

"Um.... er... heh..." Flash frowns.

 

"That's what I thought. Could you try being a little bit nicer, Flash?" Peter asks.

 

"Yeah- wait, you know my name?" Flash asks, in awe.

 

Shit. "Spidey, hurry up. We've got a problem." Clint comes to his rescue, peering over the rooftop.

 

Peter smiles, and nods. "Welp, I've gotta go. Try to be nicer, okay?" He then swings up next to Clint, a smile on my face. One that isn't forced. Its been a while.

 

"C'mon. We've gotta get out of here before SHIELD shows up." Clint murmurs quietly in Peter's ear.

 

Peter nods, and grab onto the archer. "Lets go." He starts to swing off, a cursing and terrified Clint clinging to Peter like he'll fall at any moment.

 

"I hate web-slinging!"


	27. Tony Stark

Tony tries the new adjustment to his armor upgrade.

 

And goes flying across the room into a wall. "Ow." He complains. "That hurt."

 

Steve runs over. "Tony? Are you okay?" He asks, picking the genius up.

 

"I'm fine, quit worrying. I just turned up the setting too high for the formula that I'm using. All I need to do is adjust it. Right, Jarvis?" Tony asks, already knowing the answer.

 

"According to my calculations, that is correct, sir." Jarvis replies.

 

Tony nods, getting to his feet. "That's all there is to it."

 

Peter walks into the lab. Tony looks up, and tenses. "Hey, Pete." Tony greets.

 

"Hey!" Peter grins, coming over to him. "What are you doing?"

 

"Working on my armor." Tony replies.

 

"Oh... um, I guess I'll go then..." Peter makes to leave, but Tony stops him.

 

"Wait!" He calls, probably too quickly. Peter turns around. "Um, do you want to help me? I could use another pair of hands." Tony offers.

 

Peter grins. "Do I! Yeah, I'd love to help!" He runs over. "How can I help?"

 

Tony smiles. "Well, for starters, what do you think of this configuration-"

 

"If you're going to use that formula, the setting is too high. You'll go flying across the room." Peter then looks around. "Oh... that already happened, didn't it?"

 

Tony laughs. "Yeah, it did. How do you think we should adjust it?"

 

"Either turn it up all the way and make it a bomb, or turn it down 24 degrees." Peter decides.

 

Tony turns it down 24 degrees. "Okay... here goes nothing." He turns it on.

 

And flies up, just hovering over the ground. Peter grins. "Yes!" He exclaims.

 

Steve smiles, probably having no clue what we're talking about, but enjoying us enjoy it all the same.

 

Peter grabs something out of his pocket- Tony doesn't know what it is- and throws it at him.

 

Tony's reaction time is too slow. It slams into the armor, and Tony frowns. "What?" He asks.

 

Peter is grinning, and the device beeps.  _"DNA recognized: Tony Stark."_

 

Suddenly, the device glows. Tony feels a rush of energy in my chest... from the Arc Reactor.

 

"Sir, power levels are back up to 100%." Jarvis informs.

 

Tony stares at the device. Its never had this much power before. "Woah... how?" Tony asks, fumbling for words.

 

"I studied the Arc Reactor designs. I found a shortcut that doesn't have a drawback or side effect. Do you like it?"

 

Tony grins. "Do I like it? Peter, this is genius! How long did it take you to make it?" He asks.

 

"A month." Peter shrugs.

 

"Power down." Tony tells the armor. He lands next to Peter. "Why?" He asks.

 

Peter laughs. "Today is Fathers Day."

 

Tony blinks. "Oh..."

 

Peter suddenly looks guilty. "Oh, god... I'm sorry-"

 

"It's fine." Tony cuts him off. "Its fine."

 

Peter gives him a hug. Tony hesitates, before hugging back.


	28. Clint Barton

Steve left the lab a minute or two ago, a little while after Peter went in. Clint walks up to him. "Peter's had a good day today. I think he's planning to remain Spider-Man." He informs the patriot. After all, Clint's pretty sure its true.

 

"What did you do?" Steve asks.

 

"Convince him to stand up to a bully... as Spider-Man. He saved a friend of his from being hurt by this guy. And... he asked the guy to be nice, and the guy agreed. I think Peter is starting to realize the effect he has on people." Clint smiles. "How important he is."

 

Steve smiles back.

 

"Also, today is fathers day." Clint adds.

 

Steve blinks. "Wait... so... oh. He's going to give me a present, isn't he?"

 

Clint nods, grinning. "Him and Nat have been working on it for a while."

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Nat? What kind of gift is it?"

 

"I can't tell you." Clint smirks. "Sorry."

 

Steve shakes his head. "No, your not."

 

"No, I'm not." Clint admits.


	29. Steve Rogers-Stark

Steve is nervous. Why is  _he_  nervous?

He hates Clint. Not really, but it feels good to say it.

Steve sighs, runs his hand through his hair. Suddenly, Peter runs up to him. "Hey, Pops!" Peter grins.

 

Steve smiles. "Peter. How're you doing?"

 

Peter grins. "Good. Um, so, can you come with me to the training room? I wanna show you something."

 

Steve nods. "Okay."

 

He follows Peter. As Peter said he would, he takes Steve to the training room.

 

Steve's costume is sitting on the table.

 

Except he's wearing it.

 

"What?" Steve asks, confused.

 

Peter grins. "I created an exact replica of your suit. Then, I took a model of webbing that I made that doesn't dissolve, and I wove it into the suit. It looks and feels the same- but it's stronger and will protect you better. Plus, I installed the shield-summoner that Dad made to bring your shield back to you. So... basically I upgraded your suit. I would've gotten you an actual  _new_  thing, but I dunno what you like. You don't exactly tell people that kinda stuff." Peter explains.

 

Steve blinks. "Wow."

 

"Um... do you like it?" Peter asks.

 

Steve nods, and smiles. "Yeah. I do. Thank you, Peter."

 

Peter smiles. "No problem. I had to get Natasha to steal your suit for a while to make the replica... so, sorry about that." Peter apologizes.

 

Ah. That was her role in this. "Its fine, Peter. Thank you." Steve replies.

 

Peter fidgets nervously with his shirt. Then, suddenly, there's a loud noise. Metal grinding into metal.

 

It's coming from the lab, but it doesn't sound how Tony's experiments usually do.

 

Steve looks at the new suit, then at Peter. As much as it pains him to take Peter into the field, he doesn't have a choice. Peter isn't just Steve's son, he's a superhero. "Suit up." Steve orders him, grabbing the new suit. "Meet me in the labs."


	30. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha makes it to the labs first. It'll take Steve and the others a minute to realize that something's wrong. Clint will be down in a few seconds.

 

Probably.

 

Tony is in his armor, blasting at a black-slime creature. As Natasha races into the fray, she tries to think of where she's heard of this.

 

SHIELD files and Spider-Man.

 

_FLASHBACK:_

 

_"What happened?" Natasha asked, looking suspiciously at Spider-Man._

 

_"Evil alien symbiote. His name is Venom. His weaknesses are heat and sonics, if you ever need to know. Look, this guy is dangerous, so if you're done interrogating me, I'm gonna hand him over to SHIELD." Spider-Man glared._

 

_END FLASHBACK._

 

Later, Venom had popped up in SHIELD files. So, she read about him.

 

He's dangerous, just like Spider-Man- who Natasha now knows is Peter- warned.

 

Natasha snags some sort of heating source, switches it on, and attempt to press it onto Venom's skin.

 

Venom seems to realize what she's about to do right before she does it, seeing as he darts to the side, and tries to kick my feet out from under me.

 

Natasha expertly flips into the air, landing a few meters away with grace. Her attack gives Tony enough time to get to his feet at fire a few blasts at the alien with his repulsors.

 

The creature avoids them with ease, and slams Tony into the wall. "Where isss Ssspider?" He hisses.

 

"Not here." Natasha growls, and throw the heating device at Venom, more to catch his attention that to actually hit him.

 

Venom, distracted with Tony, looks up just as the heating device slams into his face.

 

He screeches in pain, and Clint skids into the room.

 

Less than a minute has passed since Natasha entered the fight.

 

Clint grabs an arrow, and knocks it. "Fire, explosives, or sonics!" She calls to him, jumping into the air and sending a jolt of electricity from her cuffs at Venom.

 

Clint grabs a new arrow, and fires it at Venom. Three more fly in quick succession.

 

Natasha ducks out of the way, and runs over to Tony. "You alright?" She asks, sending another jolt of electricity at the symbiote, who screeches once again.

 

Tony sits up. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm just... a little out of it, that's all."

 

"Well, get your head in the game. Its after Spidey." She snaps, hoping to jolt him into action. Nothing gets a parent more angry and ready to fight than realizing their child is in danger.

 

Tony scrambles to his feet, and sends a few repulser blasts at Venom.

 

Peter, in his Spider-Man costume, swings into the room. "What- oh. Venom."

 

The symbiote spins to face him. "Parker." He snarls.

 

"Huh?" Peter asks, losing his stride.

 

"We  _were_  you once. You think we would not remember the one who abandoned usss?" Venom snarls.

 

"Who- who's your host?" Spider-Man demands, clearly angry.

"An old friend of yoursss who hatesss you jussst asss much asss I do." The symboite hisses.

 

"Let him go!" Peter yells, shooting a web.

 

Venom matches it with one of his own.

 

Clint severs the webs with an arrow. The strand flies back at Venom, and then explodes.

 

The symbiote shrieks, and another voice does too. Male. Teenage. That's all Natasha can pick out. She's never heard it before.

 

Peter, apparently, has. "You. It's you. I- I..." Peter trails off.

 

Then he runs forward and attacks the symbiote and it's host with a new fever. Natasha helps him as well as she can, but the fighting-style that he's using makes it hard to get close.

 

Steve runs into the room, wearing the new suit that Peter made him. He quickly takes in the scene, and throws his shield at the symboite.

 

It crumbles under the blow, and Stark fires up a flame-thrower.

 

The symboite drips off of it's host, and Spider-Man collects all of it in an air-tight jar, quickly sealing it.

 

Now they have two very angry teenage boys. Wonderful.


	31. Peter Stark

Peter stares at his old friend, the guy he's known for what feels like a lifetime, the guy who taught Peter how to survive high-school and J.J.J, the guy who was once Peter's closest friend.

 

He sits up, glaring at Peter. ” _Parker._ " He spits out.

 

“Brock.” Peter sighs. “How... how could you do this? I...”

 

Clint holds up his hand. “Wait... is this the same Brock that you saved from being beat up earlier?”

 

Peter nods glumly. “I’ll be in my room.” Peter sets the symbiote on the counter, and runs out of the room before anyone can stop him.

 

He races out of the labs, up the stairs, past the living area, and into his room. It’s kinda his safe haven.

 

Peter sighs, and puts his head in his hands. “Brock... why would you do this?” He asks aloud, not directing the question to anyone. There’s no one to ask.

 

Peters hand feels cold. He grabs a blanket, and build a mini-fort out of it, and a few spare pillows.

 

Yes, the Amazing Spider-Man is in a pillow fort. Because, why not?!? Why the fucking hell not?!?

 

Peter sighs, and curls up in the fetal position.

 

Then he notices the black slime on his hand.

 

He jumps to his feet, destroying his fort. He attempts to shake the slime off, but it holds firm. “This isn’t good, this isn’t good at all.” Peter frets, starting to panic.

 

It starts to spread and grow. If part of Venom is in one place, the rest of him can appear there. Great! Now if only Peter could think of something  _helpful_  and not  _panic inducing_!

 

Okay, think, what should he do, what should he do?

 

Its onto his shoulder now. Agh! What the heck should Peter do?!? He doesn't want to be possessed and watch his body be controlled by an alien who wants to take over the planet!

 

Think, Peter! Think!

 

He's got nothing.

 

Wait... Venom feeds off of hate, off of anger. Maybe if he tries love?

 

Okay, well, he loves his family. Uncle Clint, Aunt Nat, Thor, and Dr. Banner are his honorary family. Dad and Pops  _are_  his family. And... yeah. So... think of happy memories?

 

_FLASHBACK:_

 

_Dad walked into the room, a grin on his face. “Peter, I see you chose to piss Fury off. I must be rubbing off on you.” He chuckled._

 

_Peter smirked. “Oh, no! Whatever shall we do?”_

 

_Clint sighed dramatically. “Now there are two of them. Someone save me!” He joked._

 

_END FLASHBACK._

 

Um... another one.

 

_FLASHBACK:_

 

_Peter began to swing above the city, a grin finding its way to his face as the chill wind cut through his suit, the air flew by, the G-force kicked in, and the thrill settled in his gut._

 

_END FLASHBACK._

 

Peter thinks he likes people more than web-slinging. Try again, brain.

 

_FLASHBACK:_

 

_Clint stopped. “Tony doesn’t think your useless, Pete. He was getting mad at himself, blaming himself for you running away, because of the things he said. He cares about you, Peter. He loves you.”_

 

_END FLASHBACK._

 

“He loves me.” Peter reminds himself.

 

_FLASHBACK:_

 

_“Spider-Man is an idiot.” Tony muttered, folding his arms over his chest._

 

_END FLASHBACK._

 

He didn't know it was Peter. He loves him. He does.

 

_FLASHBACK:  
_

 

_Tony chuckled. “Have I been insulting Spider-Man to much? Look, Pete, I’m sorry. I just don’t want the guy to get hurt from lack of experience. Also, he’s giving vigilanties a bad rep.”_

 

_END FLASHBACK._

 

Peter takes a breath in, and out. In-

 

Shit.

 

He's completely covered by the symbiote.

 

Cue panic attack.

 

Yep. Called it.

 

His heart races, his head is swimming, his breath is coming in ragged gasps.

 

"Not good, not good, not-"

 

 _'Hello, Peter.'_  Venom's voice rings in his head.

 

"Get the fuck out of my head." Peter snarls.

 

 _'The Amazing Spider-Man swears. How cute.'_  Venom says.

 

Great. Now he has an alien in his head.

 

 _"Symbiote. The term alien is relative. To me,_ you _are the alien."_  Venom informs Peter.

 

Great. Now Peter has the grammar police in his head.

 

_"..."_

 

If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!

 

The symbiote draws back. Anyone looking at Peter would think he looks normal.

 

But the symbiote is still here.

 

Peter raises his hand against his will. Venom is in control, and there's nothing Peter can do to warn his family.

 

Shit.


	32. Tony Stark

Tony sighs. "I'm gonna go check on Peter." He walks out of the labs.

 

Steve follows. "Hey."

 

Tony nods. "Hey."

 

"Today is fathers day. Didn't even know until Clint told me." Steve comments.

 

"I didn't know until Peter gave me his present. What'd he give you?" Tony prompts.

 

"This suit. Its just like my old one, but he hid a bunch of high-tech stuff in it. He had Natasha steal my suit in order to do it, too." Steve chuckles. "What about you?"

 

"A device to help charge my arc reactor." Suddenly, Tony realizes what Peter gave them. "He made us stuff that we use daily to defend ourselves and save lives, and he made it better. He's trying to protect us."

 

Steve's face softens. "Lets go talk-"

 

Natasha bursts into the room. "The symbiotes gone."

 

Tony's eyes widen. "Peter." He says in unison with Steve.

 

Tony runs up the stairs, but Steve is faster. He opens the door-

 

Where Peter stands in his Spider-Man suit. "Peter!" Tony exclaims. "Are you alright?"

 

Peter nods. "Yeah. I'm fine." He sounds angry. "Why?" He questions.

 

"The symbiotes gone." Steve explains. "We were worried it went after you."

 

Peter shakes his head. "No. It's not here. Wait- did you just say it escaped?!?" He exclaims, jumping onto the ceiling.

 

Tony frowns. There's something off about how Peter is talking- but he can't put his finger on it.

 

"Peter, I want you to stay here. The symbiote is after you, so you should stay in the tower." Steve decides.

 

Tony can't help but agree. Peter nods. "Okay."

 

Clint runs in. "Guys, are we going to track it down, or not?"

 

An idea sparks in Tony's mind. "Someone should stay behind and protect Peter." He decides. "Be it from Fury or Venom."

 

Steve nods. "I agree."

 

Clint looks back and forth between them. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	33. Clint Barton

How did Clint wind up babysitting Peter?

 

Right now, Peter is at the table. He's is tapping his fingers against it. He looks a mess. His eyes are wide and unfocused. His hair is a sticking out in all directions. He just... he looks  _really_  out of it.

 

And... there’s something else. Something off about him. Clint can’t put his finger-

 

Morse code. He’s tapping out Morse code.

 

_'.-.'_

 

R.

 

_'..-'_

 

U.

 

Are you? Is he what?

 

Duh! Is Clint reading him! That's it!

 

Clint sits down across from him. “How are you feeling?” He asks.

 

 _'-.--'_ He taps out. Y.

 

 _'.'_  E.

 

 _'...'_  S.

 

Peter shrugs. "So-so." He replies.

 

 _'...-'_  He taps.

 

V.

 _'.'_  E. That's an  _'e'_.

 

"That Venom thing really scared me." Peter admits.

 

Clint nods. "It must've been terrifying." He agrees.

 

 _'-.'_  N.

 

"Seeing your friend turned into a monster. I can only imagine what that must be like." Clint continues, trying to be empathetic. Not really his strong suit.

 

 _'---'_  O.

 

"Yeah. I mean... Eddie was a close friend of mine, before and after me becoming Spider-Man. We just kinda... fell apart." Peter explains.

 

 _'--'_  M.

 

Venom.

 

Shit. Peter's being controlled by the symbiote.

 

Clint is about to tap out the word  _'action'_ , in order to know what to do, but Peter is already tapping.

 

 _'.-.'_  R.

 

 _'..-'_  U.

 

 _'-.'_  N.

 

Run.

 

What is this, Stranger Things? Is there a demogorgon now? Do they have to play D&D?

 

But Clint stands up from the table. "I'm gonna do a perimeter sweep. Stay here." He tells Peter.

 

He's actually going to call Steve.

 

Peter grabs Clint's wrist. "No, you're not."

 

His enhanced strength makes it difficult to break his grip. But Clint twists his arm so that Peter can't keep ahold of him without breaking his own wrist.

 

With his speed, he quickly knocks his legs out from under Clint. Then, before the archer can move, Peter grabs his bow and breaks the string.

 

He then webs Clint's hands to the floor with black webbing.

 

 _Venom's_  webbing.

 

Shit.

 

"You're not going anywhere. Peter thought he could speak to you with Morse code, but I know everything he knows. And that includes the weaknesses of the Avengers." Venom/Peter snarls.

 

Yep. This isn't good.

 

Venom/Peter gives Clint the lopsided grin that Peter always gives when he's about to do something he shouldn't.

 

Examples?

 

Someone about to walk into a prank he set up? Lopsided grin.

 

Taking one more cookie than his parents said he could have? Lopsided grin.

 

Hacking into Jarvis so he wouldn't tell that he went to bed past curfew? Lopsided grin.

 

Spray painting Clint's stuff neon pink? Lopsided grin.

 

It pains Clint to see Venom smiling that grin. That body doesn't belong to him. It belongs to Peter.

 

But he can do nothing but watch as Peter leaves the room with that grin.

 

"Stupid..." Clint strains against the webs, to no avail.

 

And then Pepper walks in.

 

She stares at me with an expression that says  _'What the fuck just happened here?'_

 

Clint is never gonna live this down.


	34. Steve Rogers-Stark

Tony is carrying Steve as they fly. "See anything?" He asks, yelling to be heard over the wind.

 

"Yow! Dude, earpieces. No need to yell!" Tony exclaims.

 

"Right." Steve nods. "Sorry. But, still, anything?"

 

"No." Tony sighs.

 

"Sir, you have a call from Miss Potts." Jarvis informs Tony.

 

"I'll take it later." Tony decides.

 

"Sir, she says its urgent. And relating to Peter." Jarvis adds.

 

"Take it." Steve orders. If its related to Peter, Steve want to know what.

 

"Okay." Tony agrees. "Jarvis, put her on."

 

"Tony. Peter's under Venom's control. He attacked Clint." Pepper says, not bothering to say hello.

 

"We're on our way." Tony replies, quickly changing course.

 

"I knew there was something wrong." He mutters under his breath.

 

**Later:**

 

They fly into the tower. Steve drops into a tactical roll, and comes up on his feet.

 

Clint walks into the room, holding a broken bow and covered in decaying black webs. "Not a word." He warns Tony.

 

"Not now, Clint. I'll make fun of you later. For now: Peter." Tony tells him.

 

Steve nods his approval.

 

Then his shield flies out of his hand, suspended by a black web. It flies into Peter's hand, who Steve just now notices is in front of them, on the ceiling.

 

"Peter says 'Hi'." Peter says. No... Venom says! Its Venom, not Peter. Not Peter.

 

Venom smiles Peter's crooked grin. He drops down from the ceiling, landing in a typical 'superhero' landing.

 

"He also says to run." Venom adds, slowly looking up to meet Steve's eyes.


	35. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha enters the room silently from behind Venom. She makes eye contact with Clint, then sends a shock from her cuff’s at Venom.

 

He ducks under the blast, and flips onto the ceiling.

 

"Маленький паук, I know you're in there. Fight it." She orders.

 

"He can hear you, but there's nothing he can do about it." Venom taunts.

 

"Yes, he can." Steve replies, anger in his voice. "Peter, I know you hear me. I know you're in there. Fight it. Fight  _him_. Because if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you are never going to go down without a fight. You stand here, and now." He grabs his shield off the floor where Venom dropped it.

 

"Steve's right. Peter, you got this. You can do this. I know you can." Tony adds.

 

Suddenly, Venom reaches out, seemingly against his will. There's a pause, a moment of silence. Then, Thor's hammer flies into his hand. Venom howls in pain. He slowly turns back into mush, and drips off of Peter.

 

Peter. There he stands, tired and annoyed.

 

"You're not worthy." He says simply, glaring at the symbiote.

 

Then he collapses onto the floor.

 

Natasha rushes forward. "Peter?"

 

His eyes flutter open. "Tell Clint I'm gonna keep bringing that up." Then, he drifts into unconsciousness.


	36. Peter Stark

**One week later:**

 

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" Peter grins.

 

"I- no, don't-" Clint yells, eyes wide.

 

Peter slams the button down harder, and zooms across the Mario Kart finish line in first place. "Ha!"

 

"No fair!" Clint protests. "You have super-reflexes!"

 

"And  _you_  are more experienced. But I still won." Peter smirks.

 

"Yeah, because-"

 

"Someones a sore loser." Peter taunts.

 

"Am not!" Clint protests.

 

"Are too!" Peter shoots back.

 

"Am not!" Clint complains.

 

"Jeez, how old are you guys?" Tony asks, stepping into the room.

 

"42." Peter responds immediately, in time with Clint, who says,

 

"Sixty-nine."

 

Tony rolls his eyes. "Anyhow, Peter, could I see you for a sec? I wanna run over a new modification I came up with for your webs."

 

"Sure!" Peter grins, jumping to his feet- and then the ceiling. "Race ya!" He calls, rushing out the door.

 

"Hey! Get back here, ya little arachnid!" Tony calls after him with a laugh as he begins to chase.

 

Peter slides into the lab, Tony right on his heels.

 

"Ha! I win!" Peter grins. "I am the ultimate winner!"

 

"Don't hold your breath. I'm still faster in the skies." Tony shoots back.

 

"Yeah, but webs and spandex give me more mobility." Peter argues.

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"Tony, you have a meeting." Pepper stands in the hall.

 

"Ugh.... again? I just went to one yesterday!" Tony complains.

 

Peter chuckles. "Go on, Dad. I can check the the new mod on my own."

 

Tony frowns. "Are you sure? I'll skip if you need me too."

 

Peter rolls his eyes at Peppers exasperated huff. "That might not be good for your health. Go on, I'll be fine. I promise."

 

Tony hesitates a moment more. "Okay."

 

Peter turns to the lab as Tony leaves the room. "Alrighty then. Jarvis?"

 

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis replies.

 

"Could you pull up the mod for my webs Dad mentioned?" Peter asks.

 

"Of course, sir." Jarvis replies. But a moment passes, and instead of getting the schematics, Jarvis says, "Sir, there is a winged man calling himself 'Vulture' attacking Queens."

 

Peter grins. "Call Dad and tell him I'll be out. I've got a bad guy to fight."

 

"I'll do so, sir. If I may recommend the fastest route to the site of the attack?" Jarvis offers.

 

"You're the best, Jarv." Peter laughs, running out of the room.


End file.
